Iblis- Revelation
by M Knightium
Summary: It had bested even the most feirce challanges. Iblis; had done the impossible. However, can even a Xenomorph save a life? Anyu's time is slipping away, as a new fight has begun.


_"Bo'skar! Kill it now!"_

_"It's getting past! Do something!"_

_"Ghost, where's Anyu! Wasn't she with you?!"_

_"She got loose! What the hell do we do!?"_

_"...For once guys...I have no idea..."_

**Several Hours Ago...**

Iblis stood in the medical wing, overlooking the patient in the bed. It was none other than Dr. Anyu herself...and her condition was grave.

She was in a deep and darkened coma. She was also connected to a rebreather, and a life support machine. Iblis looked down upon her, and sighed. Iblis remembered what had caused this tragic incident to occur. They had just awoken from their time spent frozen...then it occurred.

**Awakening**

Iblis emerged from its pod, stretching as it did so. It immediately took note that it had changed in its time spent sleeping. It had molted, its legs now hinded, and its body more streamlined. Also, it appeared to have grown to a new height of 7'3. It scanned the room, seeing Bo'skar and Ghost awaken and emerge as well. When Anyu had emerged...Iblis saw her new appearance. Her hair now reached her lower back, and her skin had taken an unsettling turn to becoming coppery. When she opened her eyes, Iblis saw they were...black. Ghost noticed this, and when he asked what the problem was, she violently shook her head...and let out a shrill screech! She lunged at Ghost suddenly, who couldn't help but to dodge. He rolled out of the way, despite just waking up, as Anyu focused back on him and Bo'skar...and dropped. Iblis immediately rushed over, and knelt down, which was hard to do with its new hind legs. It carefully placed a clawed hand on her neck, and felt a pulse. Bo'skar asked, still shocked:

_"What the hell's gotten into her? She was acting like..."_

_"A Xenomorph."_

Iblis finished for him, as it held Dr. Anyu's now unconscious form. It looked down at her, before telling Ghost to prep the Medical Wing. This was bad.

**Discovery**

Iblis stood there still, unsure how to explain Dr. Anyu's behavior to Bo'skar and Ghost.

_"Iblis,"_

It heard Bo'skar ask, standing at the door:

_"Have you discovered the cause of her recent activity?"_

_"I have,"_

Iblis approached a large screen on the wall, displaying complex equations:

_"And it isn't very good."_

_"Try me."_

_"Apparently, as unbelievable as it sounds; her human cells must have fused to her more recent Xenomorph cells. Bottom line; her humanity is steady fading, and her instinct is rising past reckon. The attack was because her newer Xenomorph cells identified Ghost to be an enemy."_

_"That's madness. What does this mean?"_

_"It means that if we don't find a means to stabilize her cells; she may end up losing all of her humanity, as her body steady tries to adapt, and in time, that will kill her, or worse; succeed."_

_"...I'm sorry."_

Bo'skar removed his mask, and rubbed one of his eyes. Iblis turned to face him, and nodded.

_"Don't fret,"_

It said looking at Anyu once more:

_"There's a way to save her. It's on the Weyland Yutani station of Ragnarok, just outside the Solar System. If we can get there, we can find a cure, or at least a stabilizer."_

_"Are you sure this will work?"_

_"It has to. I'm not losing her."_

Anyu started to cough suddenly, and Iblis was next to her in a millisecond.

_"Iblis,"_

She asked it, opening her eyes. They were still full black, but at least now she was restrained.

_"I heard it all. Maybe...maybe this is for the best. I wasn't meant to live. This is God's way of telling me that-"_

_"No! You'll be fine. I'll get that cure, and I'll restore you."_

_"Iblis, you can't do everything. You're just one Xeno...not a thousand."_

_"Anyu, I promise you, I'll save your life. I'm not letting you go."_

Anyu smiled wearily, and Iblis could see her teeth beginning to sharpen. It looked back to Bo'skar, and said:

_"Bo'skar, we have a new mission. I know it's a little early, but officially, time is against us."_

_"Alright. I'll go get my weapons. And I'll inform Ghost too."_

Iblis nodded, hope still in its grasp. Before it left, Anyu asked it a serious question; to find out who was the real monster. Let's hope it could maintain that hope; and find the answer...

Iblis stood in its own personal armory, loading a custom made Pulse Rifle. Though Iblis had little care for Marine Weapons, it needed to best the strongest. It looked at the wall, and sighed.

Before it went under, Iblis had commissioned for a set of Marine armor to be crafted for it. It was merely a more stretched and modded set of armor, allowing Iblis full mobility, as well as the protection Marines had. Though that was crap against a fellow Xenomorph or a dangerous Yautja. But it was bullet-proof. Iblis ran its clawed hand along it, admiring its craftsmanship.

It was consisted of brown slacks, augmented boots that let Iblis' feet remain revealed, and its spikes were still visible, each protruding from 4 holes on its back. There was no helmet, but it didn't care.

Iblis finished tightening the pants; when it smelt Bo'skar enter the room. It turned, and dropped its jaw out of confusion. He looked...the same. He now had black tribal tattoos running along his back, arms, and chest. On his right pec, was his new Clan signal; 4 claw swipes running diagonally, with a tribal B in the middle.

_"If we're going to Ragnarok,"_

He said, as he placed two Shurikuns at his sides:

_"Then we best be prepared for the absolute worst."_

_"You've been there before?"_

_"...I'd rather not talk about it. I saw some weird shit there. Shit that makes even a Yautja Elder run screaming..."_

_"You know I'll make you tell me on the way to Ragnarok right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

Both of them nodded, before walking to the elevator, outside the armory. Ghost was there, and before he asked, Iblis said:

_"No Ghost. You're staying here. Someone's gotta keep an eye on Anyu. If she starts to go crazed, find a way to subdue her without lethal force."_

_"Yes sir. You mean using my fists right?"_

_"Actually there's a box full of sedatives on the desk across from her. But use your fists if you run low. Under no circumstances is she to leave this place."_

_"Fine. But I get full access to the WMDs."_

_"Half. Now go. Ensure she does not leave."_

Ghost nodded slowly, and walked away from the elevator, while Iblis and Bo'skar stepped in, and soon emerged in Iblis' shipyard. There were 3 ships present. One a Marine Drop-ship, another smaller ship, and the last one a Yautja ship. Iblis said they'd take the Marine ship, and they entered immediately, as Iblis started it up. Soon, they were leaving Salvation through the Sky Air-lock Iblis had set up, and were already heading into the atmosphere.

_"Now,"_

Iblis asked Bo'skar, setting the auto-pilot:

_"What happened on Ragnarok?"_

_"You weren't kidding. Fine, I'll tell you. It was 5 years ago, back before we were cryogenically frozen. I was escorting several Youngbloods through the station, as a means to help them earn their marks. However, we were ill-prepared for what was in there. Mutants, biowarriors, things best left undescribed. Bottom line, all 5 of them died, and I had to detonate their consoles, in a desperate attempt to keep our technology from being discovered. We were not ready for what was within."_

_"I am so sorry. But this time it'll be different. We're both accurately prepared. I have weapons, and you have skills. There is nothing that can defeat us."_

Bo'skar nodded, as Ragnarok came into view. Both of them were startled.

The Station was massive, about twice the size of Salvation. The only difference was, in some areas; there were large holes, signaling that they were vacuumed areas. The station was also connected to the planet below, via 4 massive towers. It looked like somewhere a War had just happened...and had been brutal.

Iblis docked the ship at the many ports, and both of them exited the ship. Iblis took aim, keeping the light of its Pulse Rifle off due to its keen eyes, as it swept the area. Soon, near what appeared to be one of the many mess halls, a Xenomorph leapt out of a vent. This was where things got bad. It took one look at Iblis, and screeched, charging as well! Iblis managed to dodge, and shoot it 12 times, resenting with each shot. The acid didn't eat through the floor, making Iblis believe that the Station had been treated for Xenomorph outbreaks ages ago. But that wasn't the point.

_"Why did this thing attack you?"_

Bo'skar asked, examining the deceased Xenomorph:

_"I had expected it to attack me."_

_"So did I, but look,"_

Iblis gestured to a branding on its head, of a strange Yautja Clan signal:

_"Which Clan is this? I'm not too familiar with things like this."_

_"That mark... that's the mark of the Dark Ones. Before you ask; they are a tyrannical Clan who not only use Serpents as attack dogs, but they are deep Bad Bloods. All of them are threats, and they have trained their Serpents to attack and murder anything that doesn't belong in their Hive. Apparently; you are from a separate Hive. Therefore; keep your weapon handy."_

_"Damn, and just when I thought this could be easy for once. Guess I've been mistaken. Regardless; we need to locate the objective."_

_"And where is this objective?"_

_"The Southern Medical Wing. We were forced to dock here, seeing as how it's the only docking bay __not__ engulfed in space."_

Bo'skar nodded, and Iblis heard more roars of its kind. It reloaded its weapon, and got set for a devastating fight.

Iblis and Bo'skar staggered into a small Mess hall, as Iblis sealed the door with a large girder. So far; their campaign had gone to shit the mere second they docked. Before they could relax, they heard movement inside the room.

_"Bo'skar,"_

Iblis said, pointing its claw towards the back of the room:

_"EM sweep the area. Check for Xenomorphs."_

_"I just did. Nothing's here. Switching to Thermal."_

Bo'skar looked around for a moment, before suddenly jerking his head in one direction, his tracking laser active to show where the signature was. Iblis stepped forward, and saw what had been hiding.

It looked to be a human girl. She appeared to have pale white skin, tattered with grime, tabby orange hair, matted and grieved, and vivid cyan eyes, darkened by the constant fear of death. She wore, as far as Iblis was able to see, a green hoodie, with long green stockings, and brown gloves. It smelt no threat from her, so Iblis assumed she was a colonist, now afraid to leave.

_"Calm down,"_

Iblis said, as it knelt down to her height:

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. I may look like one of the Xenomorphs outside, but I am different."_

_"You all look the same."_

She said sharply, making Iblis move its head back slightly. It motioned to the collar around its neck, as it kept its tail out of sight.

_"This collar,"_

Iblis started to say, trying to prove its point:

_"I built myself, as a means to translate my inner thoughts into vocal patterns. In other words; I talk. My name is Iblis 666. What is yours?"_

_"...Willow. Willow Mercer."_

_"Now we are getting somewhere. Why are you here Willow?"_

_"I was visiting some family; they invited me here to attend my brother's graduation. Then...the alarms sounded, saying the Xenos got loose. We tried to hide, but they were too fast."_

_"I see. Where is your family?"_

Willow went silent, allowing Iblis to easily decipher what the answer was.

_"I am deeply sorry for your loss."_

_"I thought Xenos couldn't feel sorry."_

_"I'm not a normal Xeno. Now come, we need to get you to safety, and hopefully we'll find more survivors."_

_"You're serious? You have a way out?"_

_"My companion and I had arrived a few hours ago."_

_"Companion?"_

Iblis motioned to Bo'skar, who merely nodded in Willow's direction. She was still scared, but a little more assured she was safe, since Bo'skar was on the other side of the room.

_"Here,"_

Iblis said, handing Willow its spare Service Pistol:

_"You need to keep armed. I know my own kind. And I can assure you, they'll go for the least armed. Keep this loaded."_

Willow nodded, and Iblis stood up, looking towards the door. Bo'skar asked what it had in mind now. Iblis said, as it approached the door swiftly:

_"I'll get Willow to the ship, and hopefully keep it sealed. You try to find a way to the Medical Wing, and radio in if you do. Weapons free from here on in."_

Bo'skar nodded, as Iblis unsealed the door, and slowly pushed it open. Now, was the time to move.

Iblis and Willow moved fast, yet cautiously. As they walked, Willow looked at Iblis, and saw the brand on its head.

_"Did it hurt?"_

She suddenly asked, making Iblis stare down at her.

_"Did it hurt when you were branded?"_

_"...Very much so. I was a Chestburster back then, newborn. It burned more than anything I could remember."_

_"Sorry to hear that."_

_"It's not your fault. But right now, I promise you I'll get you somewhere safer than this place."_

_"Really?"_

_"When I make a promise, I keep it."_

Willow managed a smile, and Iblis nodded, before pointing to the ship. The mere moment they got too close...something occurred. Iblis acted as quick as lightning, as a blue explosion rang out, engulfing the ship, and blowing Iblis and Willow into the wall. Iblis had managed to scoop Willow into its arms, and protect her from most of the explosion. Its armor stopped the rest. It stood up, and saw the horror of the ship's decimation!

_"Damn it."_

Iblis hissed as Willow slowly came to from the shock. It stood up, and was forced to discard the armor it wore on its chest. It looked at the wreckage of the ship, and sighed.

_"Bo'skar,"_

It said into the COM link:

_"We have a serious problem. Apparently, something destroyed the ship. Looked like a Yautja Proximity Mine. Regardless; we'll need a new way home."_

_"Pauk! Fine. I'll work on that."_

Iblis sniffed twice, before whipping its tail forward.

_"And I believe the culprit is still here."_

Iblis flexed its claws, and a Predator uncloaked before it, standing near the wreckage. He was bulky, and his armor was a darker version of the Tracker Predator's armor. Whoever he was; he was responsible for the ship's demise.

_"Who are you?"_

Iblis asked, more like demanded, as its tail pointed forward:

_"And why did you destroy my ship?"_

_"So the hunt'd be better, Iblis."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Most Yautja know your name,"_

He said, as he slowly drew a Razor Whip:

_"Even us Bad Bloods. My name is Pe'rve the Defiler. And before you ask, I merely want your head as a trophy, and your lady friend there as my own personal treat."_

_"Two things. One; I don't give a fuck who the hell you are. And two; if you even try any of that shit; I'm shoving my tail through your ribcage."_

_"Oh, feisty. Regardless; she's mine now. So, make this easy."_

Pe'rve charged, and Willow's eyes widened when Iblis side-stepped, and drove its claw into his back. Pe'rve roared in pain, and attempted to stab Iblis with his Wristblades, only for Iblis to duck under him, and deliver a palmed strike to his chest. He staggered, and Iblis decided to end things. It leapt up, landing on Pe'rve's shoulders, as it jammed its claws into the sides of his face, and it painfully ripped the mask off. It drove its tail forcefully through Pe'rve's chest, as it held onto his head with its claws. A simple inner jaw stab was enough to finish the dying Predator off, as his body slumped to the ground, making the battle take less than a few seconds. Iblis walked back to Willow, and helped her up, saying it was unfortunate she had to see it resort to its roots of combat. She shrugged, and Iblis looked at the deceased Yautja. Checking briefly; Iblis was able to salvage the Razor Whip, the Bio-Mask, and a Smart Disc. When it ordered Willow to hold still, she did, and felt coolness on her face. She opened her eyes, to see everything in Thermal vision! Iblis had placed the mask on her. When she asked how it worked; Iblis said that it was voice command; it had tampered with it a little bit. It also handed her the whip, and kept the Smart Disc. Iblis radioed Bo'skar, and asked about his progress.

_"Well,"_

He started to say, sounding irritated...

_"...It's not good."_

Bo'skar stood in a room, staring at his Sat-com.

_"Apparently; the safest path to the Medical Wing is engulfed in a vacuum. I can reach it, since my mask allows safe breathing, but I'm not sure about you or your friend."_

_"Damn. That sucks."_

_"By the way; what did you mean by the culprit is still there?"_

_"...You familiar with a Predator named Pe'rve?"_

_"The Defiler? What of the bastard?"_

_"Killed him. He sabotaged us."_

_"You actually took down one of the Dark Ones? That should really shake up their battle net. Nice work."_

_"He really wasn't that tough, was he?"_

_"To him, it's like this. If it bleeds; it can breed. The bastard's been raping oomans for years. You did the Yautja community a favor."_

_"I aim to please."_

Bo'skar sighed...and remembered. He remembered how the Dark Ones had taken his family several years ago, and he remembered that he shook them up horrifically when he found out who had ordered them to do so. Bo'skar pushed those thoughts from his head, as he started walking towards an Air lock. The only safer passage would be a direct feat outside the station. It was dangerous, but the chances of encountering a Xenomorph are less known. Before he could however, his mask detected several Xenomorph presences. Bo'skar sighed, before extending his Wristblade, as well as grabbing his Maul. Some things never change.

**Revival**

Meanwhile, back in Salvation; Anyu had begun to stir, as she awoke. She scanned the room, and saw Ghost sitting in a chair, dining on some Fried Squid.

_"Where's Iblis?"_

She asked him, seeing him look up. He replied, after swallowing his food:

_"It left to get the Cure. Told me to keep an eye on you. So no funny ideas."_

_"...I have to help."_

She started to get out of bed, but not before Ghost rushed to her side, urging her back. He said, alarmed slightly:

_"You're not well. Iblis said under no circumstances are you to leave this bed. It's for your own good."_

Anyu looked at Ghost, and her eyes narrowed, before she sent him into the wall with one punch! She got out of bed, and started walking, not seeing Ghost stand up slowly, holding his head. He followed her...until she walked directly to the Shipyard, and entered one of the Marine ships. Ghost got inside, just before it closed, and felt the movements as the ship took off. He could officially say this now; Iblis would be pissed...

Iblis and Willow proceeded towards a small Employee Shower. She urged it to stop for a moment; she wanted to clean herself up a little. Iblis looked at her, and simply asked:

_"You're kidding right? There are deadly Xenomorphs everywhere, and you want to take a bath?"_

_"First of all, I want to take a shower. And second; the bathrooms are vent free, too small for a Xeno to fit through. There's no way in. Just...keep me covered, ok?"_

_"...Fine. But don't take your sweet time. We need to hurry and find a way off the Station."_

Willow walked into the Shower room, and Iblis closed the door, its claws at the ready. It questioned why no Xenomorphs were attacking, until it heard Willow inside the room, asking for help. Iblis' instinct kicked in; as it literally kicked open the door, its claws ready. Iblis saw no threats...just Willow, peeking her head out of one of the Showers.

_"What is it?"_

Iblis asked, closing the door behind itself. Willow seemed to blush, before saying:

_"It's nothing big... I just need the soap. It's right over there."_

Iblis lowered its claws and tail, and secretly gave Willow an "Are you serious" kind of look. It located the soap, and threw it to Willow, seeing her catch it. However, she stepped out a little too far, letting Iblis see. For the sake of modestly, Iblis turned away, trying to get the strangely pleasing image of Willow's smooth skin, soaked with water. Iblis mentally slapped itself, before hearing the shower stop. Willow stepped out, now wearing a towel.

_"Hurry up,"_

Iblis said, looking away:

_"We do not have all day."_

_"Alright, I'll be out in a sec. Just...don't push me."_

Iblis kept its back turned as Willow got dressed. When she was done, she picked up the Mask and Smart Disc Iblis left her.

_"Now we can go."_

She said, approaching the door. Iblis followed, the image still haunting its mental structure...

Bo'skar walked out of the Air-lock, still shocked. He managed to kill off all those Xenomorphs, despite the fact that they almost wounded him. He couldn't go into space injured, otherwise it'd be all over the place. As Bo'skar walked, he looked around...and remembered where he was. The Biological Weapons Sector...now distorted and demolished by the Xenomorphs. He could almost hear the yells of the Youngbloods, reminding Bo'skar about the hell he let them all endure, and perish in. He looked around, and heard something. Memory surged through his head, as the noise progressed. It was a sickening mix of bare feet on metal, as well as an unmentioned slime-like substance. Out of all the Biological things destroyed, why did those ones have to be left standing...?

Ghost managed to find his spare Bio-mask inside the ship, as Anyu set it to auto-pilot. He also grabbed a Pulse Rifle, and a Service Pistol. Though he despised ooman weapons, he knew a good hunter would rather have a weapon, than be caught alone without one. Ghost armored up, before feeling a sudden jolt. He looked, and saw Anyu spasming on the floor...as the ship flew towards Ragnarok, in range to crash!

_"Anyu!"_

He said, dashing to her side:

_"Anyu, you have to fight it! Don't let those instincts overtake your humanity! And do it fast; we're about to crash!"_

Anyu continued to frenzy...and Ghost could only cover her when they crashed.

Ghost came to a few hours later in the wreckage. He shook his head, and saw Anyu slumped up against the wall, cradling herself, saying she was sorry.

_"Anyu,"_

Ghost said, standing up slowly:

_"It's ok. We'll find a way home. There has to be a ship around here somewhere."_

Anyu looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears, and nodded. She stood up, and both of them started moving towards the nearby room.

Iblis and Willow proceeded towards an area Willow said was more populated by survivors. When Iblis questioned what she meant, Willow said, looking at her new mask still:

_"When the infestation happened; the USCM managed to seal off 1/2 of the Station, keeping it safe for any and all survivors until they can all be evaced. I was actually on my way there when we first met...but something tried to kill me. It wasn't a Xeno."_

_"Had to be a Predator then. We need to be careful then. One of those bad blood bastards can come out of nowhere, and attack. Let's get you off this station first of all. That's priority number one."_

_"But...what if they shoot at you?"_

_"Willow,"_

Iblis said, lowering its head:

_"They'll __always__ shoot at me. Chances are they'll capture me alive to torment, and then get vengeance for all the damage I caused them. Point being; I'll be in danger regardless of what we do. The least I can do is ensure you don't have to live in a hell like I do."_

Willow never thought of it like that. Iblis looked at the entrance to the populated area, and it said, moving near a vent:

_"Proceed first. I will follow via the vents. If anything happens; you'll know what I'll do..."_

Meanwhile, far from this, near the edge of the containment zone, a lone Xenomorph sat inside a cell, retrained. This one appeared to be a Drone...but with a nethead design on its head, and a brand on its head; a 7. This, was Specimen 7; a Xenomorph Drone that holds intellect lower than Iblis', but higher than the normal Xenomorph. Also; 7 seemed to show more emotion that even Iblis, all being apparent. Seven was a Modern Drone, holding hind legs, and was only a little smaller than Iblis.

A few scientists entered the room, and Seven immediately took notice of them. It simply stared, its eyeless face still penetrating their souls.

_"Number 7,"_

One of them said, looking at the nethead design on Seven's head:

_"A few Marines caught this one. Looks to have been, tormented by the hunters of legend. How tragic."_

_"No matter, we were told to issue the tests. Prep the restraints, and get it set."_

Before either of them moved, Seven silently freed its arms and legs, stepping down from the restraints. When one of the scientists noticed; Seven had stabbed its tail deep through his chest, killing him. Seven slaughtered the other, its teeth bared, as it examined the door. It removed the body from its tail, and looked down at one of the scientists. It saw something sticking out his pocket, which Seven gripped with its teeth lightly. It was a small radio/tape recorder. Seven could already see it had pre-recordings, giving it an idea. It tore some cloth from the other scientist, and tied the radio to its right arm, securing it firmly. Instead of escape being the one priority of Seven; it also became curious of things. It looked at the door, and managed to pry it open, to see what was outside. There was nothing, except a hallway. Seven, regardless; proceeded down it, in hopes of discovering more technology.

Bo'skar stood firm as the footsteps drew closer. Soon, the thing he was so cautious around came into view. It looked humanoid...but its skin was an eerie green. It was female, with full sage eyes, and she wore a green dress reaching her thighs, and no shoes. Her hair was also green, and reached her upper back. Whatever she was; Bo'skar seemed deathly afraid of her, despite being a powerful Yautja.

_"Oblima,"_

He said, keeping his tracking laser pointed at her head:

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off."_

_"I have two. One, it'll grow back. And two, I'm not your enemy right now."_

Her voice was surprisingly sweet and yet slimy. Bo'skar lowered his defenses, as she reached him. She only came up to his chest, making her have to look up at him.

_"I know I killed your team all those years ago,"_

She said, sorrow dripping from her voice:

_"But right now, I need your help."_

_"Go on."_

_"There are more Predators here, and these one are...evil. One is in this very sector, trying to find me."_

_"Bad Bloods. And you want me to protect you?"_

_"No, just kill him. I regenerate from any form of damage remember. I technically can't be killed. Your target is here,"_

Oblima pulled something from her pocket, a small Navi-Pad. They send a holographic line through the ground, guiding people to where they need to go:

_"I already set the coordinates. All you have to do is follow it."_

_"I would ask why you are so insistent on helping me, but I remember you're just trying to save your own ass."_

_"Half and half. I also want to atone for the sins I've committed. Since I can't do them manually; I can at least point you in the direction, of our foe."_

Bo'skar looked at the path set, and started walking.

_"Once I'm done with the Bad Blood,"_

He said, not even turning to look at Oblima:

_"I'm coming back for you next."_

_"Wouldn't have it any other way."_

Bo'skar kept walking, unaware of the looming threat ahead.

Ghost finished making a trophy out of a deceased Xenomorph, while Anyu explored the room they were in. It was filled with Hyper sleep pods, making Anyu question Ghost's intentions. When she asked, he sighed, and said:

_"Anyu, you've flipped out 4 times in the past 2 hours. You need rest. If you're in a hyper sleep pod, you can probably be safer than with me."_

_"No! I need to find Iblis!"_

_"Listen to yourself! Iblis is a Serpent, it can take care of itself! Now, this is the only way to ensure you'll be safe."_

Anyu suddenly let out a hellish scream, and barreled past Ghost, sending him into the wall. He shook his head, and slowly stood up, thankful he put that tracking beacon on her, but now worried about her facing the Serpents. He stood up, and chased after her, in an attempt to stop her.

Seven had found a room filled with random parts and devices. It started searching for parts, as it slowly began to put something together to allow it to speak. Due to all the audio clips it had obtained and captured; Seven was able to build what could be inferred as a sound collar. The device was simple. It emitted audio clips of Seven's choosing via a small gauntlet on its right arm. With that done, Seven still let curiosity overcome its natural instinct. It started moving through the vents, until it landed in a room...with 6 strange capsules. Seven cocked its head, as it examined them. They each held what looked like...a human. However, they were different. One; all female. Two; their skin was all gray, and metallic. And three; they all weren't breathing. When Seven heard someone coming, it leapt onto the ceiling, and hid behind something. Two Marines walked in, both armed with only Pistols. One of them said, Seven able to hear easily:

_"Why'd we have to reactivate the new Synthetics? Aren't these things too overpowered?"_

_"Stow it marine. These things were handmade to be pure Xeno killin; machines. All of them can roast a Xeno alive in a few minutes. We'll keep this place safe. And they'll wipe out those fuckers."_

Seven watched them re-activate all the Androids, and they all filed out the room...save for one. This confused Seven, as it crawled down to this one. It was obviously female, Seven clarified that a moment ago, but now it got a closer look at this one.

She had shoulder length hair, all white. Her eyes were a darkened red, and she wore a standard white jumpsuit, with boots and gauntlets. When Seven got in her field of view; she jerked her head in its direction, her left arm now a large gun! Seven immedialty let out a screech of fear, and dashed out the way. The Android fired, a large ball of plasma engulfing the spot Seven used to be, making it realize one shot would be enough to end it. As Seven dodged, it missed a step, hitting the wall head first, rendering it helpless as it collapsed to the ground. The droid approached it, her weapon pointed at Seven's head. In her view, normally; Xenomorphs don't radiate any emotions. However, this one did.

As Seven sat there, afraid, it could read the Droid's jumpsuit seeing a name. She was something called an E.C.A, or Extraterrestrial All Purpose Combat Android. As they both stood there, in silence; Seven slowly stood up, as Eca kept her sights on it. She eventually lowered her weapon, her arm becoming humanoid with a mere flick. Seven and Eca stared at each other, before Seven stood up, and offered its hand, as a gesture of good will. It also tilted its head forward slightly, in a manner of introducing itself. Eca stared at its hand, before shaking it with her own.

_Seven."_

She said, her voice distorted and metallic, giving Seven the impression she lacked a rough speech diaphragm.

_"Eca."_

Seven moved its jaws, and for a faint moment; Eca heard her name. Interested, she repeated herself, and eventually; Seven said, in a hissing tone:

_"Eeeeeeeeeecccccccccccccccaaa aaaaaa..."_

She smiled in a friendly and happy manner and Seven moved its jaws, in the form of a smile. Eca started walking towards the door, and Seven followed, no idea what to do next

**Nemesis**

Bo'skar followed the beacon, until he entered a room, and saw a Yautja standing there, laughing maniacally as he tormented a dying Xenomorph. He wore bulky Scar armor, and he looked to wield a Combi Stick and a Glaive. Bo'skar said his name, as he drew his Wristblade:

_"Ma'nia"_

He turned, and charged at Bo'skar, still playing that maniacal laughter. Bo'skar ducked left, and lashed out with his Wristblade, leaving a large gash across his chest. He managed to punch Bo'skar, but not before being shoved forward, Bo'skar repeatedly stabbing him in the neck until he dropped to the ground, dead. Bo'skar looked at the now dead Xenomorph, and said it could have been given an honorable death. Bo'skar turned to the body, and knelt down, setting the Wrist Bracer to go off in a few moments as he walked away. He needed to get to the Medical Wing, and he needed to get there now.

Iblis followed Willow via the vents, watching her as she walked through a populated area, multiple colonists present, few wounded. As she walked, Iblis couldn't forget the memory of her. It shook its head, and focused when it saw Willow stopped by several Marines. Iblis could hear their conversation, as it moved closer to them:

_"Hey lady, there's a toll."_

_"Sorry, I don't have any cash."_

_"Who said anything about cash? You got a nice body..."_

The moment he got too close, Iblis' tail darted out from a nearby vent, impaling him, as the others scrambled for their weapons. Iblis revealed itself, and killed them both, humiliatingly; with a single claw swipe. Willow looked at Iblis, and it said they needed to keep moving, the medical wing was nearby.

Ghost still relentlessly pursued Anyu, now finally getting tired. Technically, he'd run for 5 miles straight, wondering how she never got tired. Ghost stopped running, when he saw her enter a highly populated area, and was stopped by a few Marines. Worse thing was; she fainted, now finally tired. Ghost could hear their conversation, as they watched over Anyu.

_"Hey, I know this woman. This is Dr. Anyu, the infamous Scientist involved in that Project Xeno shit a while back."_

_"What's she doing here, and why's she yellow?"_

_"I've seen this before men; this is a problem for those...Xenons, down in Salvation. Don't we have something that cures this?"_

_"The A-113 compound? Isn't that illegal?"_

_"Doc'll hook us up. Come on, let's get her outta here."_

Ghost gulped, and sent a message to Iblis...waiting for the inevitable frenzy.

_"3...2...1..."_

_"...WHAT?!"_

Iblis slammed its claw into the wall, anger flooding its entire system.

_"You mean to tell me, that not only did you let Anyu get here, but she's in the hands of the god damned Marines?!"_

_"Hey! She threw me into a wall; twice! We ran out of sedatives. But check it; at least now I know what the compound looks like, I think. I can go get it, cure her, and be out of here before you know it."_

_"Fine. Just, don't screw this up this time. Otherwise; I'm demoting you to taking care of Matriarch 77 again."_

_"Good God no! That was a hell I ain't goin' back to! I'll fix the crap out of this. Just not that again!"_

Iblis sighed, and told Willow that they needed to beat the Marines to the Medical Wing.

Meanwhile, in the Medical Wing, one Marine remained with Anyu, watching over her. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, standing at an astounding 6'7. He had brown skin, and wore a full helmet, resembling a motorcycle helmet. His armor was tan, and he wore black jeans. His name was Jonathan Rico, but he was dubbed Rico.

Rico sat in a chair, next to Anyu, while she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. She looked at him, and asked, her voice normal:

_"Why do you serve these human filth? Why can't you do something worthwhile?"_

Rico looked at her, his expression hidden behind his helmet:

_"Because,"_

He said, looking down:

_"My dad was killed while on a mission. They said I was the next best, so they sent me to fill the boots he left. Now, I'm stuck here. I don't even hate the bugs. They're just animals, doing what nature wants."_

_"One of the few Marines who sees it clearly."_

Anyu said, looking away. Rico sat down, and sighed.

_"Whatever, I'm not supposed to let you go, wounded or not."_

_"Iblis is here. I can smell it. It moves, it kills, and it's looking for me."_

_"I know, 666. I personally have nothing against the SOB. Never did."_

Rico looked up when someone entered the room. He stood up, and saluted when he saw it was the Captain of the Station, Cpt. Sloan Deacon.

_"At ease Marine,"_

Sloan said, seeing Anyu eye him with malice:

_"We have a problem. Apparently, someone or something stole the A-113 sample we had. Based on the security footage, it looks like an Android did it. but under who's orders, is the problem."_

_"Droids. Never did trust the bastards."_

_"Point being Marine, you are to recover the sample, so we can cure Anyu here. Apparently; her and this Iblis aren't the biggest threat we had dealt with. I'll explain everything through your COM when you get moving."_

Rico nodded, and filed out, leaving Sloan with Anyu.

_"I could have you court marshaled you know,"_

Sloan said to Anyu, not even looking at her:

_"You were helping the enemy, letting it kill valuable men. We lost too much, because of you."_

_"And I regret nothing. Your time has already ended. Mine and Iblis have just begun. We will become gods."_

_"You're insane. You're lucky I'm not having you killed."_

Sloan left the room, as Anyu resumed staring into space.

Bo'skar and Iblis managed to finally regroup outside the populated area. Bo'skar asked what happened so far, and Iblis filled him in on the whole story. He wasn't pleased.

_"Ghost let Anyu get here? Cjit! I'm kicking his ass when we get home."_

_"But if what he said was true; then Anyu forced her way here. The question is, why?"_

_"...I have an answer."_

Bo'skar sat down against a wall, after removing his mask:

_"She may have been trying to find you. Keep in mind, didn't you always protect her."_

Those words stung like bullets, because he was right. Anyu must have expected Ragnarok to be chaos for Iblis, and that's why she was so intent on protecting Iblis.

_"...She made me a promise, as I did for her. She vowed to protect me, when I was very young. She must have not forgotten. Even to our dying breath..."_

_"What now?"_

_"We find her. I can't let her pay for my sins. Ghost will handle the compound. I'll get Anyu. Bo'skar, you handle the Bad Bloods. We're not letting her fall here. Not on my watch."_

_"What about me?"_

Willow finally asked, her mask off. Iblis looked at her, and said:

_"You're helping me. The other Xenomorphs will eventually penetrate the populated area. If we can, we need to inform whoever's in charge to evacuate the Station, and have it destroyed. It's the only way."_

Willow nodded, and everyone dashed off in their own directions. Failure was no option.

Seven followed Eca relentlessly, its own cunning instinct telling it to hide from the humans, while its curiosity told it to pursue Eca. It continued to follow her, even when she reached a Conference room. Seven hid behind several crates, as the Captain stood in the room, with the 5 other E.A.P.C.A models. Seven finally noticed something off about the one it knew. She had crimson/blue eyes, a clever, beautiful blend of both, while the others had velvet eyes. Plus hers were more vivid. Regardless; Seven waited, hearing the Captain speak.

_"E.A.P.C.A units, we have a situation. The A-113 sample that had been contained is missing. Your objective is to search the Xeno Zone, and locate it. Once found, store it safely, and return here. Each of you will cover a separate area, understood?"_

All nodded, including Eca. Seven gained a little more confidence, and stepped out, slipping behind the other E.A.P.C.A.s until it reached its "friend". She was at full attention, not paying attention to Seven, until it prodded her with its tail, taking care. She looked down, and shooed Seven off, until her eyes widened when she remembered it was a Xenomorph. She darted her head forward, seeing none of the others interested, as she moved Seven back to the crates, checking every so often to ensure she wasn't being watched. Once concealed, Seven hissed Eca's name, and tried to spell something out, but she had already returned to the line.

_"And one more objective,"_

The Captain said, not noticing Eca's little maneuver:

_"If anyone sees Specimen 7, they are to terminate it immediately. It is of no use."_

Seven silently roared from fear, and ducked down even lower. All the E. filled out, as Seven leapt into a vent overhead. Eca looked at the vent, seeing Seven's tail as it desperately darted out of sight. She lowered her head slightly, and started proceeding towards the Xeno Zone.

Ghost impaled yet another Marine, throwing the corpse down with the other 5. He had long since reached the A-113's supposed area, to find it missing. However, he did see a heat trail, leading out of the area, no doubt with the sample. He started moving again, but not before seeing several strange Droids walking to the Xeno Zone entrance...and it saw a Serpent following one who had veered away from the rest. That both confused, yet interested Ghost. Regardless, he resumed his task, now seeing the sample was closer than he expected.

Eca entered a demolished Store, looking around. She shifted her arm into a cannon, when she detected potential Xenomorph activity. She suddenly jerked in one direction, to see one Xeno standing there.

_"Seven!"_

She exclaimed, seeing the unmistakable markings on its head. It had also donned a large backpack, manually augmenting it to be held by its claws and back. When Eca started to leave, Seven uttered a growl of concern.

_"Directive."_

Eca said, as she started to walk away...already hearing Seven follow her. She let out an electronic sigh, as she continued on her directive...seeing one of the other E.A.P.C.A units walk towards the Escape Pods...

Rico and a small unit proceeded towards the Escape Pods. He had already gunned down several Xenos, still passive about them. He saw something odd though. An E.C.A unit...with a Xenomorph wearing a Backpack following it. He was tempted to take aim with his Battle Rifle, but stopped, when he saw the E.C.A pet the Xeno, as it cooed lightly. He'd let them live, for now. Rico found it kinda...funny, seeing a Xeno cooperate with an Android. He made a mental note to deal with that, as he ordered his squad to check out something...while he silently pursued them both.

Bo'skar walked alone, now searching for the Dark Ones. In total, there were 5. Only 4 he knew of. One was dead, so that meant he needed to honorably kill the other 4. It only sounded simple. He extended his Wristblade, and cloaked himself. Time to hunt.

He reached what appeared as a small Combat Zone, meant for Marine Drills. Bo'skar stopped for a moment, and suddenly thrusted his arm upwards. Sparks flew, as he apparently countered a set of Wristblades. Another Predator materialized, this one resembling a bulky version of a Celtic, but with black armor. Bo'skar whispered his name, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

_"H'lak the Maniacal. Are you here to torment some innocent oomans like you did 5 years ago?"_

_"Beyond all reckon, foolish Arbitratior. I'm here to permanently ensure you don't see the end of today!"_

_"It's been 7 hours. It's already been a day."_

H'lak roared as he kicked Bo'skar back, the new Berserker performing a small back flip as he landed on his feet. H'lak charged, his dual Wristblades ready, as Bo'skar pulled out his Glaive. He ducked under the deranged Predator, and stabbed upwards. A trickle of green blood poured onto his mask, he looked up. H'lak had been impaled through the chest, uttering a single gurgle, before going limp. Bo'skar removed his corpse from his weapon, and knelt down at the deceased Predator's side.

_"Farewell, forgotten one."_

He whispered, before setting off his Wrist Bracer. He left, as soon as it neared destruction.

Iblis and Willow rapidly neared the Captain's command station. Iblis sniffed, and smelt that the Captain was the only one in the room. When Willow debated how to enter the room; Iblis had head-butted the door, and pried it open, forcibly. Sloan turned to face Iblis, unarmed.

_"666,"_

He said, not even bothering to show any defenses:

_"Are you here to kill me, like you kill more Marines every day?"_

_"No, I'm here to warn you. There's no way those barricades I saw will hold against the Xenomorphs. You need to evacuate."_

_"Evacuate the Ragnarok? 666, have you lost your head? This station has the best defenses in the whole USCM fleet. It's safer than anything,"_

_"Not against the Bad Bloods. The dark Hunters of men."_

_"...By god. Those things are here? I've seen what those bastards can do..."_

_"Then you understand why you need to evacuate. Get everyone who can't fight out of here, to the reserve escape pods."_

_"But what's your real motive in this?"_

Iblis looked out the window, revealing space:

_"I'm saving Anyu. She's one of the few people I give a damn about. I'm not about to let her die because of my promises."_

_"Never knew a Xeno was capable of emotions. Fine; I'll issue an evacuation, and everyone armed will hold down the lines until; we get everyone non-combat out of here. But what then?"_

_"I'll handle the rest. Just have the Marines fall back to the evac point. The Xenomorphs will be drawn to the one with the most firearms."_

Sloan nodded, as Iblis continued the discussion on the successful evacuation, as well as a new issue; Specimen 7.

Eca and Seven watched the other E.A.P.C.A unit place something inside one of the escape pods, and walk away. Eca looked, and saw it was a small box...labeled A-113! The sample! Before Eca knew what happened; Seven had already rushed into the pod, and wrapped its claws around the box. The mere moment it did that; the pod had already been launched. Eca's mind screamed as she could only watch Seven be launched into the darkness of space. Rico's team rushed in, and he saw the pod.

_"Get moving,"_

He said, hitting the air-lock decompression button...to the horror of the other Marines:

_"Save your friend and the sample as well."_

The room was immediately decompressed, on an unrelated note killing off the other Marines, but allowing Eca to follow Seven, never breathing at all. Her boots came equipped with anti-gravity jet-boots, effectually allowing her to pursue Seven with relentless ease. Not to mention, being an E.A.P.C.A unit; she never even breathed in the first place. As she flew after Seven; she never knew what the curious Xenomorph was doing inside the pod.

A warning constantly flashed, saying the Pod had 50 seconds before self destruction. Seven let out a frightened scream, and started searching for a means to escape, but not before grabbing the sample, and stuffing it into its back-pack. As Seven searched, it found two small rocket-like back packs...but neither would be able to fit on Seven's back. before it gave up hope, it spotted a roll of duct tape. Ideas...

Eca sped towards the pod, her jets propelling her faster. She was a mere 4 meters from the pod...until she watched it explode.

_"No."_

She managed to whisper, before speeding towards the remains...only for something to speed overhead. She looked, and saw who was across from her. Seven! Its natural Xeno abilities meant it could survive in space for a decent time. On its forearms, were the two rockets, taped to where the exhaust aligned with its forearms, allowing it to fly through space, able to fight off the adverse anti-gravity of space. Eca's eyes widened and a smile formed on her face, as Seven hovered closer, controlling the rockets via a small valve which seven's claws cradled. Before Eca could even do anything, Seven back flipped, effectively releasing the sample, letting it drift towards Eca. The moment her eyes made contact with it; she let out a slight scream of joy, pretty much tackling Seven in a constricting hug. Neither of them knew what happened, probably just the heat of the moment; but Seven felt a surprising coolness on its forehead. It connected it all, to realize Eca had kissed it, on its forehead. Seven went limp for a moment, its mouth agape as if drifted in semi circles. It snapped back to reality, at the sound of Eca calling its name. It nodded, and pointed its arms down, letting the rockets propel it upwards, seeing Eca follow. Both smiled as they flew around in their own silent embrace.

While this all happened; Rico watched, his helmet keeping him safe. He chuckled slightly, seeing the two fly around in space, with the knowledge that nothing was wrong. His COM link remained open, as Sloan's voice asked what happened.

_"Sir,"_

He said, while watching the two fly around:

_"The sample has been recovered by and E.C.A unit...and an odd Xenomorph. The thing looks to be the Specimen 7 you wanted terminated. Looks like it saved the sample."_

_"...I see,"_

Sloan said, understanding:

_"Specimen 7 is no longer a hostile. I'll give the order for it to be brought back by unit 006. Over and out."_

Iblis cocked its head, and Sloan said:

_"Specimen 7 is a Xenomorph Drone we found lurking around the populated area. It had a branded 7, and painful looking net marks on its head. It was considerably dangerous, but displayed more emotion that even you."_

_"Interesting, continue."_

_"Number 7 displayed an unnatural curiosity towards many things. However, it also had an unnatural rage. When a Marine harmed something 7 cared for; it went into a blind rage, attacking whoever, and whatever caused the issue. It was deemed unsafe, and locked away, 'til it suddenly got free a few hours ago. We were originally going to kill it, but since it recovered the sample, it'll be allowed to do whatever it wants."_

_"Your, E.C.A unit, the one that recovered the sample. Does she have any defects?"_

_"Unit 006? None that I'm aware of. Passed evaluations 100%. Training was a success. She even exceeds all Xenoborg and Marines status. The only thing we noticed was that she seemed to have a..."_

_"Personality."_

Iblis finished for him, looking at something in space:

_"Her personality must have attracted 7. Two positives work better than two negatives. 7's curious personality easily blends with this E.A.P.C.A's."_

_"So...what now?"_

_"Wait until they arrive. I'll try to contact one of the hunters aligned to me. We can probably lay down some cover fire when you give the escape order."_

Ghost entered the command station, immediately seeing Iblis and the Captain in a conversation.

_"Did I miss somethin' here?"_

He asked, getting their attention, noticing the Captain jump slightly. Iblis said, shaking its head:

_"No Ghost, at least not everything. We now understand that we need to issue a mass scale evacuation, and get everyone out of here non combatant."_

_"But, normally you hate humans. Why are you helping them now?"_

Iblis was silent for a few minutes, until it finally said:

_"I've been working on my humanity. Not sure how, but now I can feel their fear when even I kill them, while back then; nothing."_

Sloan was also alarmed.

_'How is that possible,"_

He asked, looking down:

_"A Xenomorph gaining humility? Never heard of it happening."_

_"Then no offense sir; then you've never met me. But right now we need to issue that evac. Ghost and I will go cure Anyu, and prep her for emergency evac. In the meantime, decipher how even took the sample to begin with. They deserve a court marshaling."_

Sloan nodded, as Iblis and Ghost left the room, leaving him alone, to stare into space, but this time, to see Eca and Seven still out there, now moving towards an airlock. He smiled to himself, the Xenos were evolving, but this time; into something better.

Bo'skar hit the ground of the damaged Centurion Fusion core. He straightened up, and saw his new opponent; R'iko. He was a scrawny, gray and black armored Wolf, armed with dual Plasma Casters and Speargun. He fired both Plasma Casters towards Bo'skar, who easily dodged, returning fire as he charged closer, his Wristblade ready. R'iko ducked under, and Bo'skar planted his boot in his chest. He flew black, and Bo'skar landed several damaging punches to his head, before slamming him down into the floor. Barely getting up, R'iko managed to fall to a knee, before everything went dark from Bo'skar's Wristblade. He looked at the deceased Bad Blood, and muttered, shaking his head:

_"You were a good kid, just given a bad card. May the Gods look over you, failed Youngblood."_

Eca and Seven walked into the decompressed airlock. Well...Seven stumbled inside still dazzled from what happened earlier. Eca giggled, her electronic voice music to Seven. Its attitude changed drastically when it sniffed twice, and realized they weren't alone. As fast as lightning; Seven slammed its tail into Eca, sending her out the way of a large sudden plasma blast! She looked up from the ground, and saw another E.A.P.C.A unit, the same one that threw the sample into the doomed pod. Her eyes had now gone black, as she aimed her cannon at Eca. Seven, the entire time, growled at her, its tail rose beyond defensively. She fired, and when the shot made contact with Eca...all hell broke loose. In a flash and blurry of moves; Seven had already pinned the E.C.A to the floor, and was mercilessly and savagely murdering her; beating her with a combined effort of its head, tail, and claws. Eca looked at the burn on her suit, knowing it wasn't dangerous, but saw what Seven was doing. She was stunned, to say the least. All this because of her getting hurt? She finished her thoughts, by the time Seven dropped the brutally killed E.A.P.C.A unit's head at Eca's feet, its tail wagging. The head was barely even recognizable, the yellowish blood oozing everywhere. Eca never knew Seven was capable of such brutality; no Xenomorph killed someone in that manner. It was like Seven was intentionally beating her, letting her recover for a mere second, and resume its beat down with more force! Regardless; the sample was safe. Eca stood up, and both of them proceeded towards the command center.

They arrived a few hours later. Sloan said, hearing them enter:

_"Job well done 006. And to you 7 as well."_

Seven seemed alarmed that Sloan wasn't ordering it to be killed. He said, seeing the confusion:

_"You've done us a favor in recovering the sample. 006, please hand it to me."_

Eca pulled it out from her pocket, and handed it to Sloan gently, keeping her eyes on Seven. She backed up to where the Xenomorph was standing, seeing Seven still worried.

_"Do either of you recall who took the sample to begin with?"_

Sloan finally asked, after calling for a med officer to take the sample to Anyu. Eca looked at Seven, and said in English:

_"Another E.C.A unit. She seemed to be defective."_

_"Ah, I see. Has she been dealt with?"_

_"...The thanks go to Seven. He ended her with brute force, because of me getting hurt."_

_"He? I assumed Seven was genderless."_

_"Actually no. When we first met; I did a rough bio scan of his system. He holds several Y-chromosomes within his body, not to mention some human intellect. I noted this when he almost died to recover the sample."_

_"Interesting. Well; regardless, both of you have done a fine job. Your next mission is to assist Iblis in preparing the station for a mass grade evacuation. We are abandoning Ragnarok."_

Eca nodded, and left the room, as well as Seven, who only gave Eca a questioning look.

_"Sorry,"_

She said, petting him on his carapace:

_"I guess one of us can talk. Well...almost."_

_"Eeeeeeeecccccccccaaaaaaaa..."_

Seven hissed, making her stop. He hissed, speech forming at last:

_"Eca...Seven...love...Eca...Seven...protect..."_

It all clicked. When he brutally silenced the defective E.A.P.C.A unit...he was protecting her. Eca smiled, as she knelt down, since Seven had a bad habit of crawling everywhere. She hugged him, her head buried into his neck. A Xenomorph, capable of emotions, defying nature, to protect one person. It was enough.

Bo'skar reached a containment cell, his EM vision active. Inside he saw something off; a Hybrid. But this one wasn't going berserk like the others, it was simply sitting in the corner...reading a book. Bo'skar face palmed, since he already knew; a sentient Predalien. He pried open the door, and the Hybrid looked at him, resembling the one seen in Colorado all those years ago.

_"You want revenge on the Dark Ones, the assholes that imprisoned you I believe?"_

The Predalien nodded, now showing something. Not only was this particular one male, but it wore a translator collar, no doubt Yautja tech.

_"Revenge is best served cold."_

A voice played. Bo'skar recognized that voice; the Microsoft Mike text to speech format. Bo'skar decided that's what he'd call this Predalien; Mike. A new ally in this new war. Both Bo'skar and Mike started moving, preparing to find the semi-final Dark One, and soon enough, end this war.

Iblis and Ghost arrived in the Medical Wing shortly after Eca and Seven. Iblis looked at them both, and nodded.

_"Specimen 7. Your record perceives you."_

He nodded, as the Medics prepared Anyu for the transfusion requiring the sample. Once it was all set, patience was needed. The whole process could take up to 7 hours or more. Iblis looked towards Ghost, and pointed to a chair, telling him to remain here, and this time; let Anyu go nowhere. When Ghost asked where Iblis was going, it replied:

_"Sloan's calling that evac soon. I need to ensure we can live to see escape. At any rate, the second those alarms go off-"_

Iblis was interrupted, by the very thing it was trying to beat. The alarms sounded, issuing a mass scale evac. All of them exchanged glances, before Iblis, Eca, and Seven all rushed out of the room. Willow said she'd remain with Ghost to ensure Anyu's safety. Iblis was hesitant, but it had little choice. The time for action, was now.

Rico gunned down a Xenomorph with his Pulse Rifle, fighting to hold down the barricade with a handful of Marines. The Xeno attack was less devastating, but already he lost 6 Marines. He sighed, seeing them all retreat. Before he could relax, a bullet whirred by his head. He turned, to see one of the Androids starting to static, before open firing at him with a Battle Rifle! Rico dodged rolled, switching to his Pump Shotgun, before unloading a fresh slug into the droid's head. It dropped, as Rico looked. All around, he could see the Androids all staticing, as he only said two words:

_"Ah hell..."_

Iblis impaled an Android, as it fought its way to Sloan's command center. Why were the Droids going berserk? Iblis looked over its shoulder, to see Eca still sane. Maybe her personality protected her from being hit with whatever was going around. Seven ran next to her, not even breaking a sweat as he kept up. They reached the command center...to see an unnatural sight.

There, holding Sloan by the neck, stood a large Predalien. But this one wore augmented Yautja armor, all black, with a very augmented Tracker Helmet. He looked at the heroes, and an electronic laugh filled the air.

_"Finally,"_

The Predalien said, via a translator in the Biomask he wore:

_"The mighty Iblis appears at last, ripe to the killing."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

Iblis asked, holding a Tactical Shotgun, as Eca kept her Plasma Cannon aimed at the thing's head.

_"Oh, where are my manners?'_

He said, dropping Sloan, who started coughing and gasping for air, before Dementor ended him with a simple stomp to the head:

_"My name Dementor, as you know; the Leader of the Dark Ones. I felt it best for you to know this, so when I take your head, you'll know who did it to you, as well as who has control of your precious androids."_

_"And you think you can win this fight?"_

Dementor laughed, and charged. Before anyone reacted; Seven had caught Dementor's arm, and shoved him back. He snarled, as did Seven. Wristblades extended from his forearms, while he held a Maul in the other hand, both ready. He charged again, but this time, ducked, and stabbed Seven in the stomach! He roared, and stabbed his claws into Dementor's back, electing a roar of pain. He threw Seven at the garbage disposal vent, as the Drone wearily stood up. Dementor stabbed him in the chest one, and threw him into the disposal, not even bothering to check if he were dead. Eca let out a hellish scream, before open firing as well as Iblis. Dementor seemed to, dodged all of her shots, before kicking her into the wall, and flinging her into the disposal as well.

_"Now,"_

He said to Iblis a sick smile under his mask:

_"Now it is you and I, like fate demanded. A death battle, between the ultimate hunter, and the ultimate life form..."_

Eca re-activated in the junk yard, buried in garbage. She shook herself free, and started looking around. Seven was here somewhere, hurt critically. She continued looking, even after hearing another yell, seeing Rico land. She cocked her head, and he unburied himself from the garbage, resisting the urge to vomit in his helmet.

_"Those droids are going crazed. I managed to leap down here, avoiding fire."_

Eca continued her search...and found Seven.

He wasn't doing so well. Several cuts and scars ran along his body, and not to mention the stab wounds in both his chest and stomach. Eca ran a hand along his head, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't supposed to cry...yet she was. Rico approached her, and saw the scene.

_"Jesus...what did it fight?"_

_"__He__ fought a monster...and lost."_

Eca closed her eyes...and Seven stirred. She opened her eyes, to see Seven starting to stand. He lived! Eca immediately hugged Seven, minding both the acid and his injuries. When she asked if he'd be ok, he looked at her, and simply said:

_"Directive...first. I...fine."_

Eca smiled, and Seven looked around for an escape route. Rico said there was a blast door over on the East side of the room. When Eca opted to carry Seven, he said he could run fine. She looked at Rico, who simply said:

_"I can keep up. I took a lot of speed enhancers while I was a rookie. Paid off several times."_

Seven shot off, running faster than a cheetah out of hell! Eca followed, her jets propelling her. She turned, to see a remarkable sight. Rico was not only following, but running just as fast as Seven! All 3 of them moved in a constant movement, Seven and Rico sprinting while Eca flew over head, her cannon still ready. All of them made it through the door, and continued to return to the war starting to form...

Bo'skar and Mike both kicked in a door, to see one thing. Oblima on the ground, dark green blood staining her chest and head, and a Yautja standing over her, his Combi Stick raised to finish her. He was a moderately buff looking Spartan, armed with only a Combi Stick. Before he could react, Mike had already charged into him, sending him into the wall. While he proceeded to beat down the Predator, named Me'rac, Bo'skar tended to Oblima, using his spare Medicomp to heal her.

_"Why?"_

She wearily asked him, wondering why he was helping her, let alone even noticing her on the ground. He replied, hearing Mike slam Me'rac into the wall again:

_"I have some sins to atone for too. I've decided to start here/"_

She smiled, as Mike crushed Me'rac arms, leaving him helpless. Before he was finished, he said something, which caught Bo'skar's ear:

_"Iblis...dies..."_

The final one had Iblis! Bo'skar stood up, and told Mike to pick Oblima up, and get her to the human escape pods. When Mike asked about him, Bo'skar said he was taking the express route. He rushed into an airlock, and decompressed the room, his mask protecting him. In the vacuum of space, Bo'skar revealed his boots to actually be magnetic, as he literally ran across the hull of the ship, time slowly running out with each passing second.

War had come, as it always has. The Androids were now firing at the Marines, who struggled to maintain the barricades, and not die. Eventually, the Xenos got in, and the war had truly begun. Ghost looked outside...and finally said to Willow:

_"Get Anyu to one of the pods ooman."_

_"But, what about-"_

_"If Anyu dies, then all of this has been for nothing. I'm not about to let that happen, now get your ass to those escape pods, now! The process may fuck up, but we'll retry in Salvation."_

Willow nodded, and as she disconnected Anyu, Ghost had rushed outside, and kicked a droid into the wall, firing with his Pulse Rifle at it to ensure it was dead. He looked at the warfare, and extended his Wristblades. War, was something Ghost could live with.

Iblis sent Dementor into the wall yet again, as it fell back towards the main plaza, the one place separating them from the escape pods. It could already see Marines rushing to the pods, still fighting against the Xenos and Droids, who fought each other. Dementor landed next to Iblis, and sent it into the wall with a savage tail whip. He laughed, and as soon as he pulled out his Wristblades, a bullet impacted his back. Grunting, he turned, to see Rico standing there, holding a Smart Gun.

_"And yet you continue to persist human."_

Dementor said, ignoring Iblis, as he took aim with his Plasma Caster. Before he fired, a plasma blast impacted the cannon, eradicating it. Dementor looked, to see Eca floating there, holding Seven with her other arm. Dementor let out a huff of anger.

_"You persist to irritate me. I had believed you both to be dead, flushed into the vacuum of space."_

_"We're not dead,"_

Eca said, as Seven landed, standing on two feet, cracking his claws like knuckles:

_"And he's not done."_

Ghost appeared, helping Iblis up. Dementor looked around, surrounded by 5 heroes. Before he knew it, a boot connected to his head. He looked, to see Bo'skar standing there, his weapons ready. He said, his voice dripping with rage from ages ago:

_"Remember me Dementor, when you killed my family? Now I'm doin' the same to you."_

All 6 of them stood against Dementor, who immediately lashed out, sending Bo'skar into the wall. Iblis landed a palmed strike on Dementor's chest, and Ghost slammed his heel into Dementor's head. Seven and Eca charged, while Rico open fired at the Xenomorphs and Droids. While this happened, Dementor made the mistake of slamming Eca into the floor...and Seven freaked out. As fast as lightning, he beat Dementor into the ground, still punching and kicking until he made a foot deep dent! Iblis could only cough, as Dementor wearily stood up. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, as soon as Mike rushed in, still holding Oblima. He let out a series of roars, before dashing off towards the escape pods. The station had been decompressed...and would result in a core meltdown. Dementor started laughing, until Bo'skar slammed his foot into the Bad Blood's head. Iblis said they needed to leave now. It sniffed, and saw Willow, desperately fighting off 3 Xenos to protect Anyu. Iblis rushed towards them, killing its own brethren, and scooping Anyu into its arms. Willow grabbed onto its back, as it rushed with everyone, all of them running towards the escape pods.

There was one left, as Iblis set Anyu down. The moment it did...a Plasma caster shot disrupted it, and all of them looked, to see Dementor standing there. Iblis looked back at the ground...and Anyu was nowhere in sight.

_"Ghost, where's Anyu?!"_

_"I thought you had her! What do we do?"_

_"...I...don't know. For once, I'm stumped..._

**Present Day-Escape**

Dementor laughed, as Rico took aim with his Smartgun. Eca also took aim, as did Bo'skar and Ghost. Iblis looked at the open pod, and told everyone to get inside. When Bo'skar asked what Iblis was planning; Iblis stepped forward, ready to fight.

_"If he wants a death battle...he'll get one. All of you, get inside. If I'm not back in 19 minutes, launch without me."_

_"Iblis, we've done this once, I'm not leaving you!"_

_"You don't have a choice. I can't risk you all dying. Now get in that pod, and be set to launch."_

Reluctantly, Bo'skar obeyed, getting everyone inside. Iblis flexed its claws, as Dementor extended his Wristblades. The final battle, was upon them.

**Endgame**

Iblis slammed its claw into Dementor's head, sending him into a wall. They were back in the Plaza, the area coated in fallen debris and sparks. The Xenomorphs and Droids had all died out, leaving Iblis and Dementor alone, fighting each other in a damned station. Multiple wounds plagued Iblis' body acid dripping off it as blood trickled along Dementor. Both charged at each other, and Iblis ducked right, hooking its fist with Dementor's face, and severely damaging his mask.

_"Y-y-you cann-not win I-Iblis. I-I am supe-e-e-me."_

His voice was messed up, due to the damage. Barely able to stand, Iblis grabbed a piece of debris, and when Dementor charged, Iblis had impaled him, straight though the chest! Both of them fell. Dementor from a fatal wound and Iblis from exhaustion. It never felt someone dragging it, back to the pods...

Iblis came to in the pod. It asked how it got there...when it heard the door seal. Looking out, it was greeted with a horrific sight.

Anyu stood there, she had activated the door. Her eyes were darkened, and her hair over her eyes. In a manner, she looked very similar to Alma Wade, apparently. Beside the point.

_"No!"_

Iblis screeched, banging on the glass, in an effort to get to Anyu.

_"Anyu, no, don't do this! Don't! God damn it, no!"_

It was already too late. The pod was launched...just as the decompression reached critical levels. As the pod flew from Ragnarok...everyone watched the station become engulfed in flames, meaning it had been destroyed.

Iblis slumped to the floor, with everyone else.

_"Iblis,"_

Bo'skar started to say, removing his mask:

_"I'm...I'm so sorry. I could have stopped her."_

_"No, it isn't your fault Bo'skar. You were there for me since the beginning, and I'm glad for that."_

Iblis stood up, its claw still on the wall.

_"But Anyu was my greatest friend. She was there for me since I was born, and even then, she nearly died to protect me. I loved her, like one loves a mother. She asked me a question...before we left. Who is the bigger monster? The answer is still blurred and torn."_

Ghost sat down, as did Rico. He removed his helmet, and took a deep breath. He had long dreadlocks, and odd crimson eyes. His face was coated in numerous scars, and he had a goatee.

_"One final ride into Hell."_

He said, rubbing his forehead.

_"Never thought I'd see the day I escaped shit like that."_

Seven nodded, sitting next to Eca, his tail wrapped around her waist. Iblis looked at them all, and managed a small smile. It may have lost Anyu...but it had gained new friends. It knew that, in its heart; Anyu would always exist...and to Iblis; that was all it had wanted. Not power, not wealth, not respect. It wanted the one thing no Xenomorph had ever obtained. It didn't just gain a family this time...

...It had gained a new purpose; the extinction of Weyland Yutani...


End file.
